pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Nemo Awards
Honors awarded to Finding Nemo. Academy Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature - Andrew Stanton * Nominated: Best Music, Original Score - Thomas Newman * Nominated: Best Sound Editing - Gary Rydstrom, Michael Silvers * Nominated: Best Writing, Original Screenplay - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Won: Saturn Award for Best Animated Film * Won: Best Supporting Actress - Ellen DeGeneres * Nominated: Saturn Award for Best DVD Special Edition Release * Nominated: Best Music - Thomas Newman * Nominated: Best Writing - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds Amanda Awards * Nominated: Best Foreign Feature Film (Årets utenlandske kinofilm) - Andrew Stanton American Cinema Editors * Nominated: Best Edited Feature Film in Comedy or Musical - David Ian Salter, Lee Unkrich American Screenwriters Association * Nominated: Discover Screenwriting Award - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds Annie Awards * Won: Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature * Won: Outstanding Character Animation - Doug Sweetland * Won: Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Feature Production - Ricky Nierva * Won: Outstanding Directing in an Animated Feature Production - Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich * Won: Outstanding Effects Animation - Martin Nguyen * Won: Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production - Thomas Newman * Won: Outstanding Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Ralph Eggleston * Won: Outstanding Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production - Ellen DeGeneres * Won: Outstanding Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds * Nominated: Outstanding Character Animation - David Devan * Nominated: Outstanding Character Animation - Gini Santos * Nominated: Outstanding Effects Animation - Justin Paul Ritter BAFTA Awards * Nominated: Best Screenplay (Original) - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds BMI Film & TV Awards * Won: BMI Film Music Award - Thomas Newman Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Critics Choice Award, Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Critics Choice Award, Best Picture Chicago Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: CFCA Award Best Picture * Nominated: Best Supporting Actress - Ellen DeGeneres DVD Exclusive Awards * Won: Best Deleted Scenes, Outtakes and Bloopers - Bill Kinder, Andrew Stanton, Roger Gould * Won: Best Games and Interactivities - Bill Kinder, David Jessen * Won: Best Menu Design - Bill Kinder, David Jessen * Nominated: Best Behind-the-Scenes Program - Rick Butler, Bill Kinder * Nominated: Best New Movie Scenes - Roger Gould * Nominated: Best Overall DVD, New Movie - Bill Kinder, Jeffrey Lerner Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Awards * Won: DFWFCA Award, Best Animated Film European Film Awards * Nominated: Screen International Award - Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich Florida Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: FFCC Award for Best Animation Genesis Awards * Won: Feature Film (Animated) Golden Globes * Nominated: Best Motion Picture (Musical or Comedy) Golden Trailer Awards * Nominated: Best Animation/Family Home Media Magazine Awards * Won: Best Animation Disc (for Finding Nemo 3D) Hollywood Film Festival * Won: Hollywood Film Award in Animation - Andrew Stanton Hugo Awards * Nominated: Best Dramatic Presentation (Long Form) Humanitas Prize * Nominated: Feature Film Category - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: KCFCC Award, Best Animated Film Kids' Choice Awards * Won: Blimp Award, Favorite Movie * Won: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Ellen DeGeneres Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Sierra Award, Best Animated Film MTV Movie Awards * Nominated: Best Comedic Performance - Ellen DeGeneres * Nominated: Best Movie Motion Picture Sound Editors * Won: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Animated Features (Music) - Bill Bernstein (music editor) * Nominated: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Feature Film (Animated, Sound) - Gary Rydstrom, Michael Silvers, Al Nelson, Shannon Mills, Teresa Eckton, E.J. Holowicki, Dee Selby, Steve Slanec MOVIEGUIDE Awards * Won: Ten Best Films for Family Audiences National Board of Review * Won: Best Animated Feature New York Film Critics Online * Won: Best Animated Picture Online Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film * Nominated: PFCS Award Best Picture Rotten Tomatoes * Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, wide release * Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, animation Satellite Awards * Won: Golden Satellite Award for Best DVD Extras * Nominated: Golden Satellite Award Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media * Nominated: Best Original Score - Thomas Newman * Nominated: Best Youth DVD Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America * Nominated: Nebula Award for Best Script - Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds Southeastern Film Critics Association * Won: Top Ten Films of 2003 Toronto Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Visual Effects Society Awards * Won: VES Award for Outstanding Character Animation in an Animated Motion Picture - Andrew Gordon, Brett Coderre * Nominated: VES Award Outstanding Character Animation in an Animated Motion Picture - David DeVan, Gini Santos Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Best Screenplay, Original - Bob Peterson, David Reynolds, Andrew Stanton Young Artist Awards * Won: Best Family Feature Film (Animation) * Won: Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role (Young Actor) - Alexander Gould * Won: Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role (Young Actress) - Erica Beck pl:Gdzie jest Nemo?/Nagrody Category:Awards Awards